Happy Birthday Harry
by Ruby Red-ink
Summary: harry is alone and upset about what has happened to sirius, but on his brithday...he gets a present that could change his life forever. its better then the summary sounds. 1st time writer! r & r!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, I would not be writing fanfic about it and Sirius would still be alive.

**Author's Note: In this, it is very discreetly implied that Harry already likes Ginny. This is also a bit AU, but not a whole lot.**

Happy Birthday Harry 

Harry Potter sat lonely as could be in his room at number 4 Private Drive. Thinking about the events that had happened in the last month had caused him to stay locked in his room only coming out for bathroom breaks. He refused meals and only ever ate when he snuck out of his room late at night to walk outside for some fresh air.

'_He would have loved to be able to do this' _thought Harry; he was, as always, thinking of his godfather.

Little did he know that something absolutely amazing was about to happen…something that would completely turn his dreary life around.

Deep down in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic lies the Death Room. Within the Death Room there is a mysterious veil that seems to be fluttering in a slight breeze. It was here that Harry, five of his friends, and members of the Order of the Phoenix had fought multiple Death Eaters. It was also here that Harry lost his godfather, the closest thing that he had ever had to a real father, and he was gone…forever; or so we thought.

For, right now, the veil has suddenly stopped moving, and something seems to be pushing it aside! OMG!!! It's Sirius!

"Well, that was an unexpected trip. Thanks guys!!" he said to seemingly no one.

"Hmm, now it looks like I'm going to have to tell Harry…but I think I might go to Dumbledore first…he might be able to help me arrange a little surprise for Harry, yes…I believe that will work," he said and suddenly apparated out of the room and into the shrieking shack.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk in his office knitting when he heard a sudden pop behind him. Dumbledore turned around and saw to his astonishment Sirius Black's head in his fireplace.

"Good gracious Sirius!!! What are you doing there?? I thought you were dead!!"

"Well…I was…but I guess someone saw fit to bring me back. Now, can I come in?"

"Why, yes, of course!!" Dumbledore said while stepping aside to let Sirius out.

After brushing himself off, Sirius began to tell Dumbledore about what he wanted to do for Harry.

"Hmm, well, I think that would make a really great birthday present for him, don't you Sirius?"

"Excellent! Now, how should we go about surprising him?"

Dumbledore and Sirius were up until the wee hours of the morning coming up with a plan, they finally finished around 6:00a.m.

"Well, I think we've got everything worked out. Harry's birthday is in a week, and I know that Hagrid will be sending him something, so I think I will send a letter with it and tell Harry to be ready for me to come and pick him up on his birthday, I'll also have to make sure that Hagrid sends his present a day early, sound good?"

"It sounds great. Now, if you don't mind Professor, I would like to go and buy some new robes to up date my wardrobe, and I think I will try and contact Remus while I'm at it…do you happen to know where he is staying?"

"Why yes actually, I do. He's staying at your old house…Number 12 Grimmauld Place. I should also tell you that he will not be alone there, you see, his fiancé will be there as well."

"Ok…HIS WHAT?!"

"He has asked Miss Nymphadora Tonks to marry him, so I believe that they will both be there, oh…and before you go in…you might want to knock or ring the doorbell."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do that," Sirius said rather dazed, and with that, he flooed back to the shrieking shack and then apparated in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

As he was told, Sirius went to the door and rang the doorbell; obviously nobody had done anything about his mother's portrait, because he could hear the shrill screaming from outside.

"I have told them and told them not to ring that stupid bell, but do they listen? NO!!" came Tonks' enraged voice from inside. "When I get my hands on whoever rang that stupid bell, they'll be hard pressed to be ringing anything at all!!!!"

Suddenly, the door swung open and Tonks was standing in the doorway with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Nymph? Who is it? Nymph, you still alive?" Remus asked while walking through the kitchen door. After dropping his book with a resounding thud, Remus also stood there with his mouth agape.

"Isn't anyone gonna say hello?" Sirius asked.

Both Remus and Tonks were having trouble forming words, so they just stood there looking like a couple of goldfish opening and closing their mouths.

Finally, Remus broke the silence. "S-Sirius? I thought you were d-dead!!!"

"Well, actually mate, I was, if I could just come in I will explain everything in full detail"

Tonks seemed to have finally come to her senses and remembering her Auror training asked, "Wait a minute…how do we know if it really is you,"

"Hmmm, how about a test? Remus, you come up with the question since you know me better"

"Alright, what color boxers did Wormtail have on when you and James pantsed him in our second year?" He asked quickly.

"Ah, trick question Moony, you clever little werewolf, but, I do believe they were tightie-whities and not boxers, if I'm not mistaken, they were rather disgusting actually; I don't think either me or James pantsed the kid again," Sirius replied defiantly.

"Wow, that is so right that it wasn't even funny!!!! Yeah, they were rather gross! Good to have you back mate," Remus said while coming over to open the door more for Sirius to come in.

"I just can't believe that you're back!!!" Said Tonks when they had arrived back in the living room.

"Yeah well, the 'higher ups' if you know what I mean, saw fit to bring me back for Harry. They figured that he has gone through enough loss and he deserved someone back…so I gladly volunteered. Now, he can come and live with me, since my name is finally cleared!"

"By the way, how are you going to tell Harry about this?" Remus asked.

"Well, Dumbledore and I have worked it all out, Harry's birthday is in a week, so Dumbledore will be going to pick him up and bring him here, sort of a surprise, you know," Sirius explained.

(The Day of Harry's Birthday)

Harry was sitting alone in his room, waiting with anticipation for Professor Dumbledore to come pick him up. He had gotten one of his birthday presents a day early; it was from Hagrid, and it also had a letter with it from Dumbledore…this is what it said:

_Dear Harry,_

_I will be coming to pick you up tomorrow at 1:00 to take you away from the Dursley's for the rest of the summer. I'm not going to tell you where I am taking you, for it is meant to be a surprise. I will tell you this however, you will only be going back to the Dursley's next summer for about a week, then you will come back to where I am taking you to live for however long you wish. I will be seeing you tomorrow, don't worry about your aunt and uncle; I will take care of them._

_Best wishes,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Ever since Harry had gotten this letter, he had been overly ecstatic. He read and reread the letter at least a thousand times before he thought about actually packing. When this realization finally came about, he started throwing everything in his trunk as quickly as possible, almost as if he was thinking that if he didn't do it at the speed of light, Dumbledore would never come.

Harry had gotten up at 6:00 that morning, not able to go back to sleep because he was too excited. He only went downstairs to fix the Dursley's breakfast, and sneak a piece of toast for himself, then he returned upstairs.

It was already 12:58, and Harry couldn't help himself pacing across his floor, constantly looking out of his window. Suddenly, he saw movement on the street corner, and out of nowhere came a tall man with a long silver beard glistening in the bright sunlight. Professor Dumbledore showed up in one of his usual exuberant robes, this one was a deep plum and had gold and silver stars on it.

Harry rushed down the stairs with his trunk and Hedwig's cage, and left them at the foot of the stairs so that he could open the door for his Headmaster. The Dursley's heard Harry running down the stairs and came out of the living room to yell at him for making such a ruches. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the Headmaster walking through their doorway.

"Why hello there," said Professor Dumbledore kindly.

"What are you doing in my house!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "BOY!! I though I told you that none of your lot was allowed in my house!!!" Uncle Vernon took Harry roughly by the shoulders and threw him against the stairs. Harry thought for sure that a couple of his ribs might be bruised, seeing as how it suddenly became a chore to take a deep breath.

When Dumbledore saw this, his eyes had lost their soft twinkle that they normally held, and instead became filled with fire.

"I will not have Harry treated that way in my presence!!!! Now, I would like to tell you that unfortunately for Harry, he has to come back here next summer for only a week, and then he will be rid of you and your horrid family forever." Dumbledore spoke rather calmly, but his voice was strong and defiant

"Come on Harry, let's leave now. I will send your stuff on ahead of you, then you and I will Floo to our destination, seeing as how it is much quicker and we won't be seen by any muggles." With that, Harry's luggage disappeared with a flick of the Professor's wand.

"But Professor," Harry said while standing up, "we're not hooked up to the Floo network."

"I've taken care of that Harry, the ministry was kind enough to hook it up for this one use. Now, let's get going, I'm sure you're very anxious to find out where I am taking you."

Professor Dumbledore reached into his pocket and took out a small leather bag, in which he took a pinch of the Floo powder that was inside.

"Alright Harry, step inside the fire and say 'Number 12 Grimmauld Place'"

"I-We're going to Grimmauld Place?"

"No questions here please, Harry, go ahead please."

Harry still had the strong urge to press the matter further, but he did as he was told, stepped into the green flames, and shouted "'Number 12 Grimmauld Place'"

When Harry's head had finally stopped spinning from the trip through the fireplace, he focused his eyes on the dingy kitchen that was his godfather's house. It greatly depressed him to know that Sirius wasn't here, and he wondered why Dumbledore had told him to come here anyways. Just as he was thinking this, Dumbledore came through behind him.

"Now Harry, the real surprise will be here in just a little while when everyone arrives for your birthday party."

"I-I'm having a birthday party? A real party?" Harry asked in awe.

(Harry's party)

Everyone had finally arrived and given Harry their gifts. He was beyond grateful for all of this. It showed in his eyes…those magnificent emerald eyes that could always hold so much emotion; tonight, they sparkled with glee.

"Alright Harry, there is one gift left, and I would like to ask Mr. Lupin if he would be kind enough to help me," Dumbledore stated.

"It would be my pleasure, Professor," replied Lupin, with a slight grin on his face.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore and Lupin came back pushing an enormous box, it was about the size of a big screen T.V. (I put this in cuz I couldn't find anything to compare it to in the wizarding world)

"Alright Harry, this one is from someone very special. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who soon enough," said Lupin, pushing the box closer to Harry.

Harry ripped the wrapping paper off, and used a knife to open the tape that was stuck on top to hold the box closed.

He slowly opened the box, and all of a sudden, Harry saw something big, black, and fuzzy lunging towards him.

Harry was at a loss for words; for, standing in front of him, where the big black, fuzzy dog had just been, was his godfather, Sirius Black…he was whole, and alive.

Everyone else in the room, aside from Dumbledore, Tonks, and Lupin, were completely shocked.

As soon as Harry came around from the initial shock, tears started welling up in his eyes. Sirius, being the best godfather in the world (srry, couldn't help myself), saw this immediately, and pulled Harry into a very tight fatherly hug.

Harry pulled away quickly and gasped in pain; remembering how his uncle had thrown him against the stairs. He fell to his knees and Sirius came to his side quickly.

"Harry, what is it?" He asked, with immense worry and panic in his voice.

"Harry, when your uncle tossed you against the stairs, he hurt you worse than I thought, didn't he?" Said Dumbledore with concern.

Sirius didn't even wait for an answer; he lifted up Harry's shirt to find immense bruising on his right side.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said as soon as she saw it.

"Don't worry guys, it's nothing really. It doesn't even hurt all that bad," Harry attempted to say through a grimace.

"Nice try Harry, but you're not fooling anyone. I'm sorry to say that I must leave early from tonight's festivities to pay a little visit to dear Mr. Dursley," Sirius said while standing and walking towards the door.

"Sirius, wait! I think I have a better idea. What if you came in and actually caught them in the act," Harry said quickly.

"Hmm, what do you mean Harry?"

"Well, I've got a little plan," Harry then preceded to tell them the plan, and to pull it off, he needed Ron, Sirius, and his dad's old invisibility cloak.

"Alright, how about it? What do you think?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good Harry, when do you want to do it?"

"How about right now?"

"Sounds good to me!" Sirius said excitedly.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were sitting in their living room as happy as could be, when all of a sudden their doorbell rang.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" Uncle Vernon asked while walking to the door.

He opened the door, and found to his utter and complete disgust, the one person he had been dreading to see again…Harry Potter.

"What are you doing back here, boy?!" He yelled.

"I forgot a couple of things in my room, so if you don't mind, I would like to hurry and get them so that I can leave as soon as possible," he said walking to the stairwell.

Little did Uncle Vernon know, that none other than Sirius Black, from beneath Harry's invisibility cloak, was watching him. As soon as Uncle Vernon returned to the living room, the telephone rang.

"Hello?" Uncle Vernon said.

"THIS IS RON WEASLEY!! I'M ONE OF HARRY'S FRIENDS. I THINK I HAVE CALLED HERE BEFORE, IS HARRY THERE? I WAS SUPPOSED TO COME GET HIM, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE WE'RE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO FLOO HIM HERE! YOU KNOW, HE HAS TO COME THROUGH THE FIREPLACE!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT!!! THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE!!! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CALL HERE AGAIN!!!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "BOY!!!!! YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!"

As soon as Harry stood in front of his Uncle, (who was sporting a very lovely shade of plum on his face), he received a backhand across the face that sent him to the floor.

"Where do you ge" he didn't even get to finish his sentence, for just before his eyes, Sirius appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't you dare touch my godson!!!!"

"G-Godson! B-but, I thought his godfather died months ago, you're lying to me!!

"Au Contraire! I am Harry's godfather! Yes, I was dead, but someone saw fit for me to come back, seeing as how Harry has suffered enough being with _you _people!" Sirius shouted at the man.

"Uncle Vernon, haven't you noticed yet? This man doesn't look familiar to you? Well, let me refresh your memory," Harry started while standing up, "Do you remember that day, a few years ago, when the news came on with a very special report? It was about an escaped convict named Sirius Black, they said he had escaped, but they didn't exactly tell you from where, did they?" Harry finished.

"Hey Harry, guess what," said Sirius.

"What is it dear godfather," Harry asked with the air of sarcasm in his voice.

"My name is Sirius Black!"

"Are you Serious?" Harry asked mock surprised.

"Why yes…that is my name," he said chuckling.

Harry looked over at his uncle, his mouth was agape and his face had drained of all color.

"Ah, I see you have remembered then. Well, since you two haven't been properly introduced…Uncle Vernon, meet my godfather Sirius Black…Sirius, meet Uncle Vernon." Harry said, quite amused.

"Well, hello there! I would just like to say that if I didn't think I would get chucked back into Azkaban for it, I would so have hexed you by now!" Sirius said with a mischievous grin on his face. "You will not harm Harry in any way when he comes back here next year. It will not be for long, but he still has to come back…sorry about that Harry."

"S'all right. Well, just thought you two would like to meet, Good-Bye Uncle Vernon!"

Harry and Sirius began walking to the door, when Sirius got an idea. Suddenly he turned into the great big bear like dog and started barking at Uncle Vernon. Harry laughed himself silly as he and Sirius walked outside and apparated back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

When they got back, Harry recounted the story for everyone to hear, and everybody burst out into peals of laughter.

That night, as Harry was getting ready to go up to bed, Sirius called him back into the sitting room.

"Harry, did you have a good birthday?" Asked Sirius.

"It was the best! I don't think I've ever been happier!"

"Good to hear Harry, good to hear. Oh, one more thing before you go to bed. I was with your mum and dad for a bit while I was up there, they wanted me to pass along this message." He handed Harry a rolled up piece of parchment, with a letter from his parents:

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all, your father and I would like to tell you that we are very sorry that we can't be there for you. We truly and deeply miss you, son, and we have been watching you since the day that we left and we would also like to say that we are so very proud of you! _

_Like your mother said, we are very proud of you, and I am especially!! Seeing as how you became the youngest person to join the Gryffindor Qudditch team in a century!!! Way to go!! I've also seen that you have a slight thing for redheads as well, I wonder where you got that from? _

_We would both like to say well done on every thing that you have accomplished and we are very sorry that you had to spend all those years with the Dursleys. We know that Sirius will take great care of you, and we hope that you have just as great a time with him as we did!_

_We will always love you, our dear beloved son, stay strong, stay courageous, and most of all. remember to always love, no matter how hard it may seem._

_Love Forever and For Always,_

_Your loving Parents_

_p.s. Happy Birthday Harry!!_

Tears were already flowing freely down Harry's cheeks. Sirius rushed over to him and hugged him tightly once again. They parted, and Sirius broke the silence by saying, "You really would have loved them, Harry. They were the best, and even now, you are all that they think about."

"Thanks for this, Sirius. It really means a lot to me."

"No problem, Harry. Now, you better get to bed, it's getting quite late, and I'm sure you're very tired."

As if on cue, Harry let out a huge yawn, and nodded. On his way upstairs, Harry was rereading the letter and thought to himself that he had never had a better birthday.

He had almost completely drifted off to sleep, when he heard the faintest sound of two very familiar voices singing: _"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Harry, Happy Birthday to you!"_

"Thank you mum and dad," Harry said, and then drifted quickly off to sleep.


End file.
